


As Dawn Breaks

by snflwervol69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, MAJOR SMP SPOILERS, i dont usually write angst but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snflwervol69/pseuds/snflwervol69
Summary: Spoiler warning for the recent SMP Events!tw//blood, violenceGeorge hunts Dream down and makes him pay for what he's done.
Relationships: Clay | Dream&GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	As Dawn Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> i have been feeling a lil uninspired lately but after yesterday's stream i am Very Angry with c!dream and i wanted to write about it and it ended up being super sad which i never do but,,, enjoy :)

George knows if he told anyone what he was planning, they would’ve tried to stop him. He’s even surprised himself with his own nerve, but deep down he knows he’s the only one who could ever do it.

The whole server has been searching for days, ever since Dream escaped, and yet no one had found anything, not even a clue. George tried to stay out of it. That’s what he always did. He stood on the sidelines and let everyone else figure out their own conflicts, while never actually getting involved. That was his plan this time too, but when Sapnap came back from his search empty-handed, George knew he was the only person who could find Dream. It had to be him.

George had never been particularly close with Tommy. The only interaction they’d ever really had was when Tommy burnt down his house. He’d been mad of course, but now he understood why Tommy did it. He was angry, not at George, but at Dream. Dream had nothing that Tommy could use against him, except George.

The house incident was back when Dream still cared about him. George knows now that those feelings must have faded for Dream. Sapnap told him about all the things Dream had said in the vault, cutting off all his friends just to become more powerful. Dream didn’t care about him anymore. He didn’t care about anyone. Sometimes, George wishes he could say the same. He wishes he didn’t still love Dream, but he can’t deny it anymore.

Even so, George knows he has to do this. He can’t let a childish infatuation get in the way of making Dream pay for what he did. Tommy was so young. It didn’t matter if George didn’t like him, or what Tommy had done in the past. He was just a kid. He didn’t deserve to die.

George dusts off the map. He hasn’t looked at it in months, and even when Dream first gave it to him, he had never really examined it. As his fingers brush over the rough parchment and he traces Dream’s handwriting, he thinks back to the day he got this map. He’d been so excited then. It felt like a secret, just for the two of them. It made him feel special. Now it makes him feel sick.

“I built something here. A bunker of sorts, in case something bad happens,” Dream had said, pointing at a small golden dot. “If this L’Manburg thing goes south tomorrow… I just want to be prepared. If anything ever happens to me, I’ll be here. Keep this map, that way you’ll always be able to find me.”

Dream had smiled at him then and it made the butterflies in his stomach go wild. Dream had always been so oblivious, he never had a clue how much George wanted him. Now it was too late.

George sheaths his sword. He hardly ever uses it and the weight is unfamiliar to him. He prays his skills from months ago are still good, but he doubts it. Even if he could still fight like he used to, it won’t be good enough to defeat Dream.

He should call for backup. He knows Sapnap would join him if he asked. Sam too, but George knows he can’t. This is a fight he has to face alone. This is more than just making Dream pay for what he did to Tommy. This is about confronting his feelings one last time, and finally laying them to rest. He has to do this by himself.

When George arrives at the point on the map, he’s surprised. He isn’t sure what he expected, but he can see the opening to the cave from his boat. He left it at the shore, and lit a torch as he approached the massive cave entrance. It’s dark and shows no signs of life and for a moment George questions if the map was correct, but he refuses to turn back. He knows he’s in the right spot. It has to be.

The torchlight casts an eerie glow as he walks and his shadow dances on the walls beside him. George has no idea where he’s going or how far down the tunnel extends, but he keeps walking until he finally hits a dead end, or at least, what he thinks is a dead end. Then he notices the patterns carved into the stone and he notices a button on the edge.

George places the torch on the wall and draws his sword, strapping his shield to his other arm. He checks each piece of armor ensuring everything is ready, and he drinks a potion before pressing the button.

The wall shudders and slowly slides to reveal a doorway that leads into a large cavern that’s bright enough that George has to squint and wait for his eyes to adjust to the sudden light that fills the tunnel.

When his vision clears he sees a sparsely decorated “room” with a bed, a few furnaces, and a couple of chests. His eyes flick around the space a few times, and finally, they settle on a figure.

Dream turns around, his own sword drawn, but when he notices it’s George he lowers it to his side and reaches behind his head to unclip his mask. When it falls away, Dream is smiling.

“Took you long enough.” Dream’s smile fades when George doesn’t respond. He can see the moment Dream realizes why he’s here as those green eyes gaze over his sword and shield.

“You killed Tommy.”

Dream raises his blade again, and this time his smile is gone. He has the same fire burning in his eyes that he always does whenever he gets in a fight.

“All of our problems started with Tommy.”

“He’s a kid Dream!” 

“He killed me. Twice,” Dream says through gritted teeth. He’s moving towards George now. It’s slow, but each step is steady and sure.

“You’ve killed him twice two. An eye for an eye. That’s what you always told me,” George reminds. “You wanted to make him pay for what he did. The L’Manburg war, burning my house… You wanted him to pay and he did. You had no reason to…”

“It was me or him George!” Dream shouts. He’s getting angrier by the second and George knows it’s only a matter of time before the blades start to swing. He tightens his grip on his sword, keeping his breathing steady.

“Would you have preferred I let him kill me?” Dream asks, his voice cutting deep. 

“No…”

“Then why did you come here to kill me?”

“Dream I…” But he’s cut off because that’s when Dream lunges at him. George blocks the first stab easily and steps to the side, finally stepping into the cavern. Dream hits his shield with the next stroke, and though George is a little rattled, he’s still unhurt. When he swings back at Dream, he’s surprised by how natural it all feels. He hasn’t practiced in months and yet all his old skill is there.

“Tommy didn’t just take from me George,” Dream says, swinging his blade so it arcs over his head. George’s own sword meets it and the two blades clang together sending a shockwave through George’s arm. 

“He took from you too.”

George swings a Dream again, but he dodges, dancing just out of reach. “It was just a house Dream.”

“It was still yours. It was the only thing on the server that actually belonged to you and he took it away,” Dream says as he feigns a stab and then sweeps George’s ankles so he falls onto his back. Even as the wind is knocked out of him, George still has the sense to roll out of the way, and as he does he watches Dream’s sword hits the stone where he’d been lying only seconds before.

“That doesn’t mean you kill him!” George scrambles to his feet and swings at Dream again, but he’s too quick. “You’re a monster!” he shouts.

Dream turns to him, blade drawn, eyes blazing. “Choose your next words wisely.”

George swings at him, their blades connecting and the two come to a standstill. George looks Dream in the eye and says, “I love you.”

Dream’s eyes widen and his grip on his sword loosens. As Dream loses focus George says a silent prayer.  _ Forgive me  _ he begs, and then drives his sword through Dream’s gut.

He knows he did the right thing. He knows this was always how it was supposed to end, but when the tears come he’s still surprised by them.

“I’ve loved you since the beginning,” George says softly as he takes Dream into his arms, slowly sliding to the floor. Dream looks shocked, but at the same time unfazed. He knew this was coming too. He knew George would come for him, and it would end in blood. It always does.

“I loved you when you would tell us stories on our fishing trips. I loved you when you would talk to me during thunderstorms because you know they scared me. I loved you when you told me I would be king. I loved you when you took the title away. I loved you when you were sent to prison. I loved you then… and I love you now.”

Dream gently cups George’s face in his hand, which is warm and slick with blood. “I’m sorry Georgie,” he whispers. “I failed you.”

George doesn’t lie to him. He doesn’t tell him everything will be okay. He has enough integrity not to lie to a dying man. 

“I did love you too,” Dream admits. “I tried to pretend I didn’t, but I did.”

George doesn’t hold back his tears, and he watches them fall onto Dream’s face as he lies in George’s arms. His blood is pooling on the floor and his skin is getting paler by the second, but never once does Dream look afraid.

There are a few times where George opens his mouth to say something but closes it again. He’s not sure what else there is to say. This is the end and there’s no need to pretend that it isn’t.

Dream closes his eyes and George can feel his body go limp, but he holds him for a little longer, knowing this is the last time. He kisses Dream’s forehead softly before lying him down.

George does his best to wrap Dream in the sheets from the bed to carry him out of the cave. He doesn’t want that room to become a tomb. Outside he digs a hole and once the body is inside, he takes his own sword and places it on Dream’s chest, burying the blade with him. George’s days of violence are over.

He uses a nearby stone to mark the grave, and for a moment he considers coming back here once he gets a real headstone, but George knows if he comes back once he’ll keep returning and he’ll never be able to heal. He’ll never pass this. He needs to move on.

George washes Dream’s blood off in the sea, scrubbing it all away like he’s severing any remaining ties. It’s time to let go.

When he climbs back into his boat, he isn’t sure if he feels lighter or heavier than he did when he arrived. He’s exhausted, both mentally and physically, so the fact that he makes it back to Eret’s Castle without drowning amazes him.

As he climbs the steps he can’t help but think of how Dream had promised him this castle once. Dream had promised him the world but chose his own ambition instead.

Even though he’s beyond tired, George makes one more trip. He has to wander for a bit, not entirely sure where he’s going, but eventually, he finds Puffy’s monument to Tommy. It’s nothing extravagant, but George is glad it’s there. Tommy deserves to be remembered.

George kneels in front of it. “I’m not sure if I made the right call today,” he whispers. “I wanted to… everyone wanted to get revenge and I was the only one who really could. I… Tell me I did the right thing,” he begs, even though he’s completely alone.

As the sun begins to rise, George takes a shuddering breath. He did what he had to do. In the end, he didn’t actually do it for Tommy. He did it because it needed to be done. It was necessary. Now, he could finally begin to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed, please be sure to take care of yourselves. remember, you are loved and you are important.
> 
> tw//suicide  
> a few days ago a student in my area committed suicide so i just want to remind you that whatever it is you are going through is not permanent. you are strong and brave and you are so important. your story is not over. you matter and you are so so so loved.  
> national suicide hotline (us): 1-800-273-8255


End file.
